


Ensnare

by raktajinos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, Flash Fic, Helen has a type, suggested dark romantic themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He comes to see her a few times a year, always keeping it irritatingly professional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ensnare

**Author's Note:**

> A flash-fic for [gameofcards](http://cards-wild.livejournal.com/11615.html?page=2) on lj where I was assigned two random characters and had to create a work about them. I, delightfully, got Helen and Severus. 
> 
> I think I might expand upon this for a longer fic, cause it's cool.

He came to see her a couple times a year, always courteous and prompt, the epitome of discretion. In her line of work there was always people who wanted to take advantage of the resources she had access to, specifically the creatures and their unique biological components. Shawmans, priests, witches, demons, slayers, she'd seem them all and over her very long lifetime she'd learned how to discern who was reputable and who wasn't. 

This particular man fell into the former; he took her work seriously and he had a respect for the abnormals that she found comforting. She hated dealing with people who only saw abnormals for their parts, as a commodity, instead of sentient beings deserving of respect. This man had respect for them, but there was a detached darkness to him that allowed him to disassociate the elements and the life from which they came. But she didn't mind, she'd always found the sociopathic darkness alluring in a man, it was one of her weaknesses. And when one has celebrated a centennial, admitting to your faults becomes a lot less painful. 

Yes, she found him alluring, sexual even in the overwhelming intensity of his entire being. Oh, she knew what he was, a warlock certainly, but also what kind of man he was. She could tell he was a man prone to obsession, from the way he carefully extracts and measures the blood of her abnormals, to the razor-sharp focus of his mind when she invited him for tea and they debated science and magic. The jet black hair that matched even darker eyes, made even more striking by his pale complexion; signs of a man who would prefer to spend his days toiling in a dungeon lab instead of living.

She decided she would have him, eventually, she had the time for a slow seduction, and she knew exactly how to play to his type, having been involved with a man much worse than he for most of her long existence made her somewhat of an expert on the topic. She knew he wanted her, that her mind had attracted him, the way she challenged him and didn't pander to his ego. It became a sort of challenge, over the years, each aware of the pull between them, of their desire, yet neither acting, preferring to play an elaborate game of chess to see who would fall first. 

In the end it was he to fall first, as she knew it would be. Men like that, like him, possessive and dark, could never deny themselves when the subject of their obsession was so willing. The rainy afternoon when he'd pushed her up against the cold stone wall of her dungeon, hot lips and hands touching her skin, she grinned as she won yet another victory.


End file.
